


guns and roses

by claireandelide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: College AU, Gen, Happy belated birthday Katie!, Mentioned Dai Li, Mentioned Red Lotus, Mob AU, Modern AU, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Old habits die hard and grudges even harder. Give Suki something from the mob life she grew up in and she'll figure out the solution. Confessions are another story.





	guns and roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowlicklesschick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlicklesschick/gifts).



> based on this gif http://sailor-spacetrash.tumblr.com/post/149149983999

Her training kicked in.

Sokka was being jumpy all week: blurting out jumbled phrases, sweating, laughing loudly at strange points in conversations.

Suki knew the Red Lotus would be sending someone after her; especially since, she started college in a city away from the Family.

She didn’t expect someone so _green_.

She’d rather him just do it rather than draw it out. And to not be so obvious.

But, they weren’t in Ba Sing Se anymore and this wasn’t Republic City. Mafia families didn’t run the scene. There were no wrong alleys to “get lost in”. No networks of information or _services_. “Accidents” weren’t so common in sleepy villages.

Patience could mean the difference between quiet success and a Netflix special.

So, Suki stayed on her toes.

She noticed Sokka trailing her home one day.

_Finally, let’s get this show on the road._

  


There _were_ nice things, too. You didn’t have to constantly look over your shoulder. The nights were quiet. The smiles were genuine.

Kyoshi Island could even become home.

Suki snorted knowing the Dai Li would jokingly tear her apart if she repeated that around them.

 

Someone knocked on her door. _Sokka_. She saw him in the camera she installed in the apartment building.

Suki tucked a gun into her pants waistband.

“Who is it?”

“Uh, it’s Sokka from Poli Sci.”

“Coming.” She opened the door and smiled. _Like a cat to the mouse._

“I, uh, here!” Sokka lunged forward.

Suki had the pistol between his eyes by the time he could blink.

He held a rose in front of her face.

 _What?_ She frowned listening for the back up. _This had to be a ruse_.

“Umm, so I take it you saw me following you.” Sokka started rambling but Suki kept her gun drawn.

She felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

A dot dance on the wall behind Sokka. _He’s not with the Red Lotus._

Suki cursed, shoving her shoulder into him and pushing them out of the way of a volley of bullets.

She smirked. _This was more the Red Lotus’ style. Let’s get_ this _show on the road._


End file.
